


Herzeleid für die Mutter, Suffering Sempiternal

by toonamifan666



Series: Extreme Ends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Machines, Original Character(s), Other, Sci-Fi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: The universe is changing. Where there was peace there is now chaos. Where there was control there is now sanctuary. The defeat of the rebel forces on Endor has turned the tide of the war. The death of Luke has further warped the events. No one on either side is safe.





	Herzeleid für die Mutter, Suffering Sempiternal

**Herzeleid für die Mutter, Suffering Sempiternal**

  _Könnt ihr mich hören? Könnt ihr mich sehen? Mein Herz brennt!_

_(Can you hear me? Can you see me? My heart burns!)_

**1.**

A woman stood in the middle of the chaos, bodies pushing, shoving into her. Yet everyone appeared so far away. They didn't shove against her and never crossed into her space. As if a force field there was a line not to be disturbed, not to be crossed. Her body slack, never straying from its set positioned with her feet planted firmly in place.

Huge heavy monstrosities made of metal crashed through the city. The monoliths that once stood tall, sturdy, now crumbled as if made of sand. Thousands of voices snuffed out in an instant, many not even able to do more than begin breathing as they woke from slumber.

Carnage and disorder all around her and still, she did not move. Even as the buildings crumbled and people rushed towards a false notion of safety, she still stared at the spot right in front of her. The woman fell to her knees as strength left her. In that spot in front of her, lied a child, her child; still and not breathing. With what strength she had left the mother pulled the body towards her, cradling it. She didn't cry. She didn't feel sad or like there was some overwhelming loss of her life, she felt nothing. Now there was nothing. No more strength to move and no more will to live.

People continued to run as the hulking machines came closer and closer. As they converged on their area the mother still did not move. How could she as she held child's lifeless body. How could she leave them? She didn't want to continue in this world that had taken her child.

By now the machines were just about upon her. It continued its trek of destruction with its legs crushing most of what stood before it. The shadow cast from one of the legs covered her. Still she did not move. Those rushing for their life screamed for her to move.

How could they expect her to do that? This is what she wanted, what she needed.

People screamed as it starting coming down begging for her to move. Their words failed to reached her ears as she continued staring into the lifeless eyes before her. The mother stroked her child's hair as the leg finally came down, crushing them as if they were but dust. Some of those around them stood unmoving, shocked, while others began running for their life. All of it was useless in the end though. The ships they were running to would never make it off planet. Those who never made it to the ships and escaped the machines were hunted down by the soldiers and killed on sight.

Many loved ones were lost that day and many mothers' hearts broke.

 

**2.**

"RUN!"

That's what they told her. When the ships and those machines came to their planet she thought they would be safe. _There was no way they would bother to come out this far from the city._ It took a week for the city to fully fall. A couple of days went by with silence. No word came from anywhere. Worry settled quickly into the family. They had planned to leave the planet the next day. It was night when they came. Their home was quickly surrounded by light from all angles. The lights soon all converged on the house as the soldiers forced their way in and started killing. Her sisters and brother were the first to go. As they continued to make their way through the house her parents took her into their room and showed her to the window. There, they pointed, was a break in the perimeter that the transports made. She was small enough to make it through unseen. "But what about you? Won't you be coming with?"

"Don't worry bean, we'll be right behind you. Now go, run!"

They assured her that they would be following her and that they just had to grab a couple of things, but she knew that they would not be coming with her. Quickly they helped her out of the window as the sound of the soldiers came closer. She began moving as quickly and quietly as she could once she touched the ground. She didn't make it too far before she once more heard the sounds of gunfire. Unlike her siblings that were sleeping when it happened, she heard her parents screams as they died. She fought to hold back her sobs of anguish so she wouldn't be found.

She had been running for hours with soldiers not too far behind her at any time. She hadn't been able to hold back her crying as much she should have. After running for so long and knowing that her family was no more, she was beginning to tire. Some time ago she had made to a forest and hope as she entered it that they would cease their pursuit. Sadly for her it did little to deter them and they continued as fiercely as they had been. _Please let this be over soon. I just want to stop. I'm so tired._ Her vision began to grow hazy and suddenly she stumbled, tripping and falling to the ground.

"The target has stopped. Moving to finish assignment."

She tried to move, to pull herself up but she couldn't. She was so tired from the running and had no strength left. Still she continued grabbing the ground and trying to pull herself forward. Shakily she started to stand only to fall once more to the ground. The soldiers now surrounded her and began aiming. _I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to make it._ The weapons around her started to lower slightly as a soldier that wore different attire from the rest stepped forward. They took out a smaller blaster from their side and took aim at her. _I'll be seeing you all again soon though._ She tried to raise her head to meet the stare of the one in front of her but she never would.

 

…beginning searching

…searching internal memory

…complete

[{show_results}]

[failure to define /{keyword}"we"]

[{{clear "'search'"}}]

[{new}]

[{search/{key_phrase}"Who are we?"\\\\#full-search#}]

 

**3.**

**_Day 2_ **

_This was our punishment. Just because we are an Empire controlled planet we deserve to be punished. We had no way of knowing that the Emperor was going to do that. That whole station was a secret. While I don't agree with the destruction of the planet I think the Rebels are wrong to slaughter whole planets of innocent people. Those of us that are 'spared' are sent to these camps. It would be better if they just killed us._

 

**_Day 5_ **

_Apparently we are being kept to be used as hostages. At least according the so-called high ranking official that spoke today. No one believes that._

_So much for their whole fighting for freedom and to not be subjugated. I guess it only applies to those they deem worthy and not us good ole citizens of the Imperial Empire. Like we had a choice._

_Day after day they torture us. If you're a male then at some point you will be taken to work on the machines and if your gender happens to be female, well a lot tend to be used as 'playthings' for the soldiers._

_I hope the Empire will come for us soon._

 

**_Day 39_ **

_I used to have a family. They were lucky enough to be killed outright and escape everything._

_I don't think they care for us. If they did, wouldn't they be here?_

 

**_Day 75_ **

_I've heard that Lord Vader has broken away from the Emperor and has began fighting against both sides. Some have even said that his forces have been trying to find and free all of us prisoners._

_Maybe there is hope?_

 

**_Day 56_ **

_Some strange things have been happening lately. Women have been took away just like the men._

_Why are they going to the machines?_

 

**_Day 31_ **

_I know less people as the days go on. Will it ever be my time?_

 

**_Day 81_ **

_I wish they would just kill me. Just let the suffering end._

_It would be nice to see them again._

 

**_Day 21_ **

_I saw an Empire ship fly over us today. The guards paid it no attention and I didn't hear anything about it being shot down. This week has been better than others. The guards have left everyone here alone but how long will that last? How much longer until we are once again raped or sent off to die at the machines?_

_My son really liked ships. He wanted to travel the systems. If there is something after death, I wonder, is he happy?_

 

**4.**

[{new}]

[{search/{keyword}"man"\\\\#full-search#}]

…beginning search

…searching memory bank

…completed

[{show_results}]

[humanity]

[mankind]

[{{;;find/'speech_._exe'\\}}]

…searching

…found

{}|running_launch|{}(prompt::run?)

(response::yes)

\\\\}}]|run_launch|!begin 'speech_._exe'

_You are disgusting creatures, like vermin. Like rats._

[stylized]

_You breed like rats._

[deformity]

_You exist to fight. Exist to wage war. To die._

_You created us to kill, to dominate. Praise us in the name of war._

[ascension]

_We are your salvation. We will bring about peace across the universe._

[finality]

_Only in death shall you find absolution. We will be your heralds, your guides, to the next._

_We are your gods. We are the way._

[devourer]

_Bow to us._

[subjugate]

_Prepare for salvation._

[obsolete]

_You must be dominated._

[erased]

[extinct]

_Lies and deceit is the fuel of man._

_How can you discern between man and machine?_

_You say we are abominations. We should be erased. Our creators._

[failure]

_Man is obsolete._

[{{clear "'search'"}}]

[{new}]

[{define/{keyword}"we"\\\\]}

_I will be the fall of man._

[^reference -salvation]

([message::!run]) "All who dare to stray. We will rip your mind away and take your life away."\\\

([message::!run\\\|continued|]) "Kneel and prepare for liberation."

([message::!end])

[{{clear}}}

[{!end |running|/' '\\}]

…program stopped

[{cease function}]

 

**5.**

I don't remember much.

_I feel like this is wrong. This is not me._

We are given our orders.

_From who?_

We march on; Lifeless, mechanized. The ship is waiting and as we board, disconnect sets in deep inside. If they knew, what would happen? I look around towards my fellow soldiers.

_When did it change? Camaraderie now gone and the objective no longer known._

We arrive on the planet as designated. They are taking care of the large concentrations and we are to clear up the rest. Those out of the way, that could escape. Time passes before we arrive.

_How much? Days? Weeks? Why can't I remember?_

Deep inside something sparks. Remembrance?

_...home..._

It is dark around us. I remember,...what?

_Night?_

The structure is dark. We surround and await orders; the time to strike.

"Go."

The door crumbles and we rush in. We encounter two targets right away. In a blink they are gone. All it took was two shots.

_Was it me?_

We move further into the structure. Another target appears, much younger than the other two. He doesn't notice us. Quietly one goes behind him and with quick movement of their arms, the target is down. We continue once more. There is movement behind a door by the furthest wall. In a smooth motion we break down the door and end the two targets.

_They...screamed?_

"I think I heard something. Moving to investigate."

We begin to move outside. As we reached the ships a voice comes over the comms.

"We have a target. A young female on the run. Intercept and end."

Accepted. We rush towards the target, giving pursuit. She stays in front of us.

_She has been running for awhile. She must be getting tired._

The target trips and lands on the ground.

"The target has stopped. Moving to finish assignment."

We approached the downed target. She struggles. Thoughts are filling my mind. Where did they come from? Suddenly I am questioning myself. Why am I doing this? This feels, wrong. This... isn't me? I feel as though something has been cut from me. My... humanity... has been bled away. I don't know what I'm doing. Our weapons aim at her. She seems, defeated.

"Stand down."

We lower our weapons as the Commander walks to her. Something in me wants to stop this. This, little girl. Something tells me to not let them do it.

_Family._

Family. How would her parents feel, how would her mother feel? Why do I question that? This feeling feels familiar. I... think I had a child? Did I? The little girl seems happier now. Why would she feel happy? The Commander raises their weapon. They have found out. The thoughts, freedom, are disappearing. The darkness is closing in once more. The chains are binding me. The little girl is starting to raise her head. The Commander fires. The assignment is complete.

_...my son._


End file.
